A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates generally to recording and displaying information about entities, and will be specifically disclosed as a method and apparatus for recording and presenting the life story of an individual.
Throughout history and across cultural divisions, a variety of different ceremonies and memorials have been used to commemorate the death of a loved one. Indeed, ceremonies and memorials have become integral for helping the living cope with the death and for commemorating the loved one for future generations. For instance, traditional western ceremonies typically involve a funeral home visitation, a burial, and a wake, with the grave site being marked by a headstone. In the case of cremation, ashes are often placed in a sealed urn. For many historically significant individuals, their deaths are sometimes commemorated with a memorial, such as a statue, which is often dedicated years after that individual""s death.
While traditional ceremonies and memorializations are without a doubt important, they do have several shortcomings. For instance, visitors have traditionally been required to be physically located at the ceremony or the memorial to view or reflect on the individual. If you are not physically present at the ceremony or the memorial, you cannot share in the achievements and memories associated with the individual. In the case of many ceremonies, the duration is limited to the actual time of the ceremony. Any reflection after the ceremony is limited to the memories of those who actually attended. A further shortcoming is the relatively limited scope of the commemoration. Visitations typically involves a eulogy and memories shared between the participants. Outside the spoken words of the visitors, however, little or no other memories are shared. In the case of traditional memorials, including headstones, urns, statues and the like, memories and messages are usually limited only to a few words etched in stone or on a plaque.
Beyond the death industry, many things such as businesses, buildings, pets, and the like are also commemorated. In addition, the memories and achievements of living individuals are often compiled, either by others or by the person themselves, usually in the form of a scrap book or biography. However, such commemorations are typically fraught with the same shortcomings listed above. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus recording life stories which solves one or more the problems found in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an method and apparatus for recording information about an entity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for presenting information about an entity.
Additional objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
One aspect of the present invention is a user interface on a computer system for displaying information about an entity, such as a person, a business, a pet, a country, etc. A screen is associated with the entity. A plurality of recordations are associated with the entity. The recordations are of at least two different types and are associated with a period of time. A plurality of selection mechanisms are on the screen. Each of the selection mechanisms are associated with at least one type of recordation. A time selection mechanism is adopted for selecting a period of time. The time selection mechanism is associated with at least a portion of the plurality of recordations and is operative to present one or more recordations which correspond with selected period of time. The user interface can be accessed over a computer, either as stand-alone or over a network, or as in a memorial such as in a headstone.
Another aspect of the invention is a method in a computer system for presenting information about a person. A plurality of recordations relating to the person are collected. The recordations are categorized into different types. Recordations are also referenced with a period of time. A plurality of options are displayed. One or more of the options correspond to at least one type of recordation and at least one of the options corresponds to a period of time. A user selects one or more of the options and the recordations are presented in accordance with the selected option by a user.
Still other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of a preferred embodiment, which is by way of illustration, one of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different and obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive.